Home and commercial security systems conventionally have a central control panel connected to a number of security detectors. The control panel typically has a keypad for entering a security code used for authenticating authorized users for arming and disarming the system, and also for programming security options. The security detectors typically include motion detectors, such as passive IR motion detectors or microwave motion detectors, whose object is to detect people moving within a zone or area of a building. Detectors are also used to detect door and window open/closed states, and sharp sounds such as glass breaking. The control panel interprets detector signals in accordance with the programmed armed/disarmed state for the zones to determine if an alarm should be generated. Most control panels are connected by telecommunications links to police or an alarm service.
In applicant's co-pending application, there is described a graphical user interface for a security system control panel. Such a graphical user interface can be used advantageously to view a floor plan of a building to visualize more easily the armed/disarmed zones, and to make programming of the control panel more user friendly by the advantages of a graphical user interface.
Security cameras are typically used in two contexts: security monitoring (either live monitoring by a security guard, or recorded surveillance for review by police after a crime has been committed) and entrance security in which an occupant calling interface (i.e. a general doorbell switch or an interface for “buzzing” one of a number of occupants) is provided at an entrance along with a camera for viewing the visitor. The occupant is provided with a display to view the visitor prior to deciding to admit the visitor to the building.
Entrance security systems are stand-alone systems separate from home and commercial security systems. In the case of home security systems, the doorbell switch and doorbell, and possibly an entrance intercom, is purchased and installed in the home separately from any security system.